The use of lights in association with balloons is well known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,530,923, 3,536,906, 4,586,456 and 4,787,575 and German Patent No. 525,715 provide illustrative examples. Also, the use of phosphorescent materials or light sticks that produce light by chemical reaction in balls, balloon like structures, or balloons has been described, illustrative examples being U.S. Pat. Nos. 716,645, 3,800,132, 4,717,158, 4,015,111 and 4,479,649 and a 1987 publication No. N20-87A by American Cyanamid Company, Wayne, N.J. that describes the use of light sticks American Cyanamid Company sells under the trade designation "Cyalume Lightstick" as a light emitting source on or within a toy balloon by either tying one end of a light stick to the inlet portion of the balloon so that it dangles below the balloon, or inserting the light stick into the balloon so that the balloon can be manually gyrated to cause the light stick to move about its inner surface.